Cruel Intentions : DVD Bonus
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Deleted scenes and alternate ending to Cruel Intentions 3. Cassidy & Jason. M for safety, though it might well be only T. R& R.
1. Deleted scene alliance

**Cruel Intentions 3.**

**Deleted scene  
**

AN : I've always wondered when Cassidy could have _persuaded_ Jason to help her in her pay-back plan against Patrick. Set right after the outdoors swimming-pool scene.

_« Why so protective ? » she asked playfully. _

_Jason frowned._

_« Because..._

_-Because ? _

_-Just because._

_-Just because ?_

_-Because...I care about you. Do I have to spell it out for you ? What do you want ? » he sighed._

_Cassidy smiled and leaned towards him for a kiss. Still smiling, she looked at him playfully over her sunglasses and whispered seductively :_

_« And that's not all. »_

Jason could not believe what he just heard her say. Cassidy, of all girls...

« Are you...teasing me ?

-Is it working ? »

Jason turned around to face her and put his hand on the pool edge, blocking her.

« Of course, and you know it. »

She smiled.

« I need your help, Jace.

-Really ?, he joked.

Cassidy kept her gaze steady on him.

« Waw, he whispered. You're really asking ?

-Yes. »

He leaned towards her and asked softly :

« OK, what is it about ?

-I'm sure you guess what is going to happen next.

-No, what's happening next ?

-I've challenged Patrick. He'll suggest you both play for me.

-Aren't you overestimating yourself, doll ? »

Cassidy smiled and retorted :

« Just think his way for a second ; I'm right.

-Granted.

-Jace, I need you to play his game. And I need you to let him win. »

Jason froze.

« Cass. »

She cupped his face between her hands.

« Jason, it will all be staged and he will lose in the end.

-What's your plan ?

-Charge him for sexual assault. Exactly what he did to Allison. Of course, the case for which he'll fall will be kind of fake, but who needs to know ? »

Jason smiled and whispered :

« I like your thinking. »

She smiled happily and said :

« I'll need his sleeping pills.

-What are you going to say ? »

Cassidy's expression changed all of a sudden, as if in the verge of tears.

« He said he just wanted to talk and he must have slipped something in my drink, cos I started to feel sleepy... »

Jason leaned to her and whispered :

« You're unbelievable. »

Cassidy smiled and gave him the kiss he was silently asking.

« So, are you in ?

-Definitely, he answered.

-Thank you. »

With this, Cassidy got out of the swimming-pool and walked, all grace and poise, to a sunchair near the water. Jason knew right this instant that he definitely wanted her and to be with her, in all the ways possible. This new strategy was, no matter what, just one of them.


	2. Alternate ending : how it ends

_Another deleted scene – the aftermath of Patrick's demise. Alternative ending to take over the scene in the sunchairs by the pool. Takes place in Jason's room instead. The police just left with Patrick at the back in the car. Jason and Cassidy have an interesting conversation...._

« So, we defeated Patrick. What's next ? How does it end ?

-End ? What ends ?

-The story...Us ?

-End ? No...it doesn't end. »

Her eyes sparkled and she mockingly added :

« This could be the start of something new... »

Jason caught her gaze and replied :

« Seriously ? »

Cassidy answered more seriously :

« You wanted to be my Sebastian, if I were to be Kathryn.

-Yes.

-That's exactly what we are. Only better at this than they were.

-Cass. »

He shrugged his desire off. He was powerless to Cassidy, as long as she didn't want him. He watched her walk to the door, about to open it, her hand on the handle. But she turned around and came back to him.

« I forgot something. »

Jason was definitely puzzled. Cassidy put her arms around his neck and whispered :

« I never got to thank you enough for your amazing performance back in Patrick's room. I could never have succeeded without you. »

Jason smiled and replied :

« What do you suggest ?

-I want you to never feel rejected any more. »

He could feel the heat build up inside. Cassidy added :

« Let's make this the fuck of a lifetime. »

The world collided on his axis and brought down all the fantasies of his into reality. Kissing her, even against her will, had always been amazing and tempting him for further developments, but fucking her with her consent would definitely be the utmost experience. It only took a few minutes to realize that fantasying couldn't compare.

« God, I had wanted you for so long, Cass. »

She smiled.

« Pleased ? »

He kissed her quiet. Cassidy cast him a dazzled gaze. He stroked lightly her cheek.

« Be prepared for this to happen again, Cassidy. »

She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

« Really... » she whispered.

He nodded slowly.

« Oh, yes, it will happen again. »

Cassidy seemed to regain her composure.

« We're both twisted, Jace. That couldn't last.

-Cassidy.

-Now that Patrick's out of the way, we can resume our old routine, can't we ?

-What if I say no ? »

Cassidy smiled.

« Why ?

-What if I claim you as mine and only mine ? »

Cassidy had a soft laugh.

« Sorry, Jace. I can't be a target. We've teamed up, remember ? »

He kissed her all of a sudden.

« That's exactly what I mean. I have feelings for you, Cass.

-So do I, Jace.

-Don't. »

Cassidy held back what she was going to say. Jason smiled and whispered :

« Stay. »

His hand was sliding down her arm and the spark in her eyes wouldn't fade away. She smiled back and replied :

« All right, but that'd better be good.

-Let me show you. »

Cassidy laughed softly in excitement ; seriously, they both could really get used to it.


End file.
